mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Goof
For the House of Mouse episode by the same name see Super Goof (episode) Super Goof is Goofy's superhero alter ego. He gets his powers by eating Super Goobers (peanuts). His powers are similar to those of Superman. He is the uncle of Super Gilly. History Super Goof first appeared in The Phantom Blot #2 (February, 1965) by Del Connell (story) and Paul Murry (art), where he was just imagining that he was a super hero. He made his first appearance as an actual superhero in Donald Duck #102 (July, 1965), in the story "All's Well that Ends Awful", also by Connell and Murry. In his third appearance, "The Thief of Zanzipar" from Super Goof #1 (October, 1965), the origin of his powers is meteor-irradiated peanuts. In later stories, Super Goof not only encountered the Phantom Blot, but also such adversaries as Black Pete, the Beagle Boys, Emil Eagle, and Mad Madam Mim. Super Goof's secret identity is known only to his nephew Gilbert, who also calls himself Super Gilly on occasion. This is despite the fact that Super Goof does not wear a mask, his costume consisting solely of a red union suit and a blue cape (which appear out of seemingly nowhere whenever Goofy eats a goober and change back to his regular clothes when the powers wear off), a likely parody of Superman's poor yet effective means to conceal his identity. Comic relief in the stories would spring from the fact that Super Goof's powers would "wear off" at the least opportune moments, such as when he was flying or in need of super strength. Goofy always kept a few Super Goobers in his hat, but would occasionally forget to restock, leading to situations in which he would have to get out of trouble without the super powers. In a crossover story, Huey, Dewey, and Louie found a Super Goober plant sprouted by a dropped goober, and "borrowed" Super Goof's powers; after doing a round of super deeds, the ducks' powers faded, and they had to be rescued by the Junior Woodchucks. Super Goof had his own comic book series from 1965 to 1984 with a 74-issue run from Gold Key Comics. Reprints appeared in Walt Disney Comics Digest, one of the Dynabrite deluxe comics issued by Western in the late 1970s, and Disney Comic Album #8 (1990) from Disney Comics. The first release in the German-language Heimliche Helden book series by Ehapa published Oct. 2005 was devoted to Super Goof. Gemstone reprinted a story drawn by Jack Bradbury for the Studio Program as a backup in their 2006 release Return of the Blotman, ''although not in the original version, a rescripting having been handled by longtime Super Goof fan Joe Torcivia. Other Media Televisions ''House of Mouse ''(TV - 2001): Super Goof made his animated debut in the ''House of Mouse episode of the same name. Here, Goofy eats a bag of peanuts that have been mutated by a radioactive meteor. Upon eating them he transforms into a superhuman version of himself. He uses this new alias to woo Clarabelle Cow so that he may go to the movies with her. However, Goofy becomes frustrated at the fact that everyone enjoys Super Goof's presence far more than Goofy's. In anger, Goofy throws away the peanuts and quits his Super Goof status. Soon enough, Mickey and the gang discover that a meteor is coming right to the House of Mouse and will most likely wipe out the entire city. Goofy finds one last peanut and turns into Super Goof thus ridding the world of the meteor. Goof feels it is the perfect time to ask Clarabelle but she denies, saying with pure pride that she has a date with Goofy. At the show's finale, when Super Goof flies off and leaves a peanut shell behind, Mickey states that he mistakenly believes Super Goof's secret identity is Dumbo. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ''(TV - 2010): The character of Super Goof was first seen on the cover of Goofy's comic book in the episode ''Pete's Beach Blanket Luau. Later in the episode Goofy's Super Wish, Goofy reveals his dreams of becoming a super hero much like the character in his book. Mickey and the gang then use various creative ways to give Goofy "superpowers" such as using balloons to fly and Rollerblades to have super speed. In the end of the episode, Goofy uses these elements to save his friends from Clarabelle's muffin making machine when it goes berserk. Later in the episode "Super Goof's Super Puzzles", Goofy puts his Super Goof role in good use again when the sly Puzzler Pete challenges Mickey, Minnie and Goofy to a day of super puzzles. Toontown Online ''(PC - 2001): In ''Toontown Online, Goofy dresses up as Super Goof for Halloween celebrations. Other Appearances In Club of Heroes ''(Comic - 1986) Super Goof was joined by the ''Club of Heroes members, led by Chief O'Hara in the brazilian comic "Um Sócio Na Vila Xurupita". In Ultraheroes (Comic - 2010), Duck Avenger, was appeared in the mission for super heroes in the Italian Comic, including by Eega Beeva to defeat the Bad-7 and save the world. The video game Disney Infinity ''(VideoGame - 2014), ''Super Goof''' '''was a featured toy box in the Super Hero Training Camp Challenge and placed first place. It was made public on 9/11/14 and was created by Pirate Steven. Gallery 9690-2160-10684-1-super-goof.jpg DEC090746.jpg SuperGoof.jpg 1280x720-D9Q.jpg See Also * Mighty Knight Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Sensational six Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Alternative Identities Category:Club of Heroes characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Ultraheroes characters